The present invention generally relates to the field of producing beverages or other liquid comestibles (soups etc.) using an ingredient-containing capsule.
When a beverage production machine injects a liquid, such as for example water, into the interior of the ingredient-containing capsule, the water interacts with the ingredients contained in the capsule. The result of the interaction is a beverage or a liquid comestible, which can then be obtained from the capsule.
EP 1 580 144 A1 relates to an integrated cartridge for extracting a beverage comprising a valve which opens under the effect of pressure. The valve is utilized for delaying the opening of the cartridge. The valve enables a rise in pressure in the cartridge and it improves the extraction as well as the foam formation. The valve also reduces the dripping of fluid residuals when the extraction is terminated. Therefore, the valve has different functions one of which is the control of the inside pressure. This is difficult to produce a valve which is reliable enough and can always control the same extraction pressure. Furthermore, the capsule must be hermetically sealed and therefore it must opened by an additional tappet before the start of the extraction process such as manually or by insertion in the beverage preparation machine.